


In the Uniform

by HeartOfTheMirror



Series: 15 Minute Fics [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 15 min fic, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Uniform Kink, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror
Summary: A fic written in 15 minutes for SuperheroResin's prompt of Bucky in Steve's freshly worn uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/gifts).



> unbeta'ed. Written in 15 minutes as a writing exercise.

Bucky felt the silky tights caress his thighs on the way up, whispering against the hair on his legs and tickling it as he unrolled it high and higher up his skin.

"Don't leave me," he thought desperately. "Don't leave me for what I'm about to do." The rouge was never as easy as the women made it out to be, but then again, nothing was.

He was so beautiful. He looked at himself in the dim little tin mirror the hotel had nailed to the cracked plaster wall and took his own breath away. Wanted to cry. What kind of perverted fucked up freak had his father raised? But it was too late for all that. Done was done and Bucky needed what he needed. Steve's shorts were still warm when Bucky pulled them up to cover his religion- not that they did much. And why wouldn't they be warm from the furnace that was Steve's new war machine? Of course they were. What with Bucky tricking him out of his trousers not five minutes ago.

Steve was so nearby, still. So vulnerable to Bucky's whims and he hadn't the slightest idea about it. Peggy knew what Bucky was up to, or at least what he wanted to be up to, Bucky was sure of that. She was so canny she could run her own fucking non-perishables factory. But Steve, bless his sunflower and cotton cloud soul, hadn't the slightest clue how deep Bucky's perversions ran. 

God, Bucky wanted to bury his face in that man's lap and smear his perfect lipstick everywhere. He wanted Steve's fingers buried in his hair, pulling it out of its painstakingly perfect lines and using it like reigns to break the bronco he had between his legs. Make Bucky choke on it, his eyes wide and white like a terrified animal, jacking himself off while he was still on his knees begging Steve's massive cock to let him have a little air. 

Bucky felt deliciously warm and achy just thinking about it. The fooling around they'd done in Brooklyn, on the march back from the facility with tree roots digging into the new scars on bucky's back, not five minutes ago when Bucky, fresh from three beers that had done nothing for him, had all but begged to see Steve bend over in the uniform- all of that would do nothing to prepare Steve for this. And who knew how he'd react. 

Bucky was prepared to be told Steve never wanted to see him again. What he wasn't prepared for was the throaty, "Oh fuck," from behind him. Bucky turned around carefully, eyeing Steve. The uniform top didn't stretch over Bucky's chest obscenely as it did for Steve- who was broader now anyway, especially in light of the fact that Bucky was fresh off a few weeks as a POW. The boots must have looked ridiculous on him, more obvious than any street walker's high heels. Bucky ducked his head flirtatiously, praying he was reading things right.

"Hey sailor," Bucky cooed, leaning back against the rickety bed post and crossing his legs at the ankles to put the full shapely length of them on display. "You ready to do your duty for Queen and country?"

"Oh fuck," Steve said again, eyeing all of Bucky like he couldn't comprehend what was before him.

"Hmm, no, that's not quite right," Bucky said, still playing at playfulness, hoping that Steve couldn't sense his nerves they way they could usually do for each other. "Ready to put a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun?" Bucky asked coquettishly. 

Steve advanced on Bucky slowly, slowly enough that Bucky was worried things might actually get physical- and not in the fun way he'd been hoping for when he slipped into Steve's discarded clothes and painted himself up like a whore to be had for little more than a kind word and maybe an extra ration coupon. Steve grabbed him by the chin, not exactly light-fingered but no more rough than they usually were with each other. He turned Bucky's head left and then right, inspecting it with a critical artist's eye. Bucky thought he'd done a good job with the makeup but he wasn't exactly an expert and in the face of Steve's scrutiny his confidence had turned tail and abandoned him completely. 

"You're fucking gorgeous," Steve breathed. And then his hot mouth was on Bucky's. 

"Don't forget the letter," Bucky mentally reminded himself. If Steve ever found it, tucked carefully under his pillow where he was sure not to miss it, he'd probably fly off the handle. "What business do you have writing to me about goodbyes Buck?" He'd probably scream, just to be sure the whole base knew they were having a lover's spat. Yeah, Bucky had to snatch that letter. Oh well, he was sure he could distract Steve somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always and forever welcome! :)


End file.
